Reflection
by Ay
Summary: Pernahkan kau sadari, semua yang pernah terjadi hayalah sebuah refleksi dari apa yang telah terjadi?  Hanyalah refleksi dari masa lalu, masa lalu yang seharusnya dilupakan…"Demi Tuhan! Kesalahan terbesarku adalah mengajakmu masuk dalam keluarga UCHIHA!"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**Alangkah baiknya jika terlebih dahulu, saya mengingatkan…**

**AU, semi-OOC, memiliki tingkat ke-gaje-an yang cukup dapat diperhitungkan…XDD**

**M untuk Bahasa**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**Reflection**

**Pernahkan kau sadari, semua yang pernah terjadi hayalah sebuah refleksi dari apa yang telah terjadi?**

**Aku, Kamu, Dia, dan Mereka…**

**Hanyalah refleksi dari masa lalu, masa lalu yang seharusnya dilupakan…**

**TRAILER

* * *

**

"Sudah siap?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan. Ia tatap gadis kecil di sampingnya, gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu yang kini menatap balik pria di sampingnya. Ia siapkan senyuketeguhannya sebelum menjawab,

"Aku siap," ucap gadis itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Boneka beruang yang ada di tangannya, ia genggam semakin erat.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau adalah seorang Uchiha. Namamu sekarang adalah, Sakura—" pria itu menghentikan ucapannya, memandang gadis kecil di hadapannya dengan seksama sebelum melanjutkan, "—Sakura Uchiha."

* * *

**Reflection

* * *

**

"Demi Tuhan! Kesalahan terbesarku adalah mengajakmu masuk dalam keluarga UCHIHA!" Sakura berteriak penuh emosi pada pria berambut perak di hadapannya.

Pria yang usianya terpaut tujuh tahun dari Sakura itu hanya tersenyum mengejek sebelum mebalas, "Dan kesalahan terbesarku adalah mengenal gadis yang mencintai KAKAKNYA SENDIRI!" pria itu sengaja memberi tekanan pada frasa 'kakaknya sendiri', membuat Sakura semakin berang.

"Pergi kau!"

* * *

**Reflection

* * *

**

"Kau benar-benar orang termunafik yang pernah ku kenal, Sasuke," sindir pria di hadapan Sasuke, rambut keperakkan pria itu sedikit tertiup angin yang berhembus.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa," Sasuke menatap tajam pria di hadapannya, pria yang mengancurkan segala impiannya—menjadi pewaris Uchiha.

"Kau benar," pria itu balik menatap tajam mata onyx Sasuke, "Cuih…" ia meludah ke samping, mengejek Uchiha di hadapannya. "Sampai kapanpun, darah yang mengalir dalam nadiku adalah Hatake! Persetan dengan darah Uchiha!"

* * *

**Reflection

* * *

**

"Bersikaplah layaknya seorang Uchiha, Sakura," ucapan itu terasa menusuk hati terdalam Sakura.

Ia tundukkan kepalanya, malu akan setiap rasa yang dimilikinya. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bahwa selama ini, ia, Sakura Uchiha memiliki perasaan lebih pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-nii," air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Tinggal menunggu apa lagi ucapan Sasuke berikutnya.

"Matikan perasaan itu," ucap Sasuke dingin lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sakura, menghancurkan setiap kepingan hati gadis di hadapannya.

"Baik, Sasuke-nii."

Dan kini, air mata itu meluncur dengan mulus di kedua pipi Sakura. Bodohnya ia yang mengarapkan Sasuke memiliki rasa yang sama seperti dirinya.

* * *

**Reflection

* * *

**

"Kau harus menerima ini! Bagaimana pun juga, kau adalah pewaris Uchiha, Kakashi!" bentak Tsunade pada cucu sulungnya.

"Tidak akan, kecuali—" Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya, ia lirik Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di kanan kiri Tsunade, "—Sakura menikah denganku," sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya, lebih tepat jika ditujukan pada Sasuke yang kini menerjangnya.

Bughhh…

Pukulan Sasuke mendarat di kening Kakashi.

"Sasuke-nii!"

**TBC

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Sakura : 19 tahun

Sasuke: 25 tahun

Kakashi: 26 tahun

Hanya sekedar pemberitahuan. Hehe..XDD

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai disini. Maaf jika fic ini terasa abal..

**Aya^^14082010**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Reflection © aya-na rifa'i**

* * *

**Dua

* * *

**

Teng… Teng… Teng…

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" seorang gadis berambut pirang memanggil temannya yang berambut merah jambu.

Gadis berambut merah jambu yang bernama Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapi gadis pirang yang memanggilnya. Matanya sedikit menyipit melihat siapa pria yang ada di sebelah gadis pirang itu.

"Mau pulang," ucap Sakura memperhatikan pria di sebelah Ino, gadis berambut pirang.

"Hehe… Kenalkan dulu pacarku," Ino melirik pria di sebelahnya yang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Sai," ucapnya datar sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang tak sanggup diartikan maksudnya oleh Sakura.

"Uchiha Sakura," Sakura balas menjabat tangan Sai.

Sai sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nama Sakura, tapi segera ia tutupi dengan senyumnya.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu ya, Ino, Sai. Permisi," Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Ino dan Sai.

"Dia adiknya Sasuke?" Tanya Sai.

"He'em," jawab Ino singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang terpasang rapi di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia sedikit menghela nafasnya. Hari ini Sasuke berjanji akan menjemputnya, tapi setelah dua jam menunggu, Sasuke sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Membuat gadis ini jemu dan memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa menunggu kakaknya lagi yang ia yakin tak akan datang.

"Tak ingin menungguku?" Tanya seseorang di belakang punggung Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badannya, tanpa ia lihat wajah si penanya pun ia tahu, itu… Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii?" Tanya Sakura memastikan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Sasuke mengambil tempat di sisi Sakura, bejalan bersisian, "Maaf, aku telat," ucapnya singkat.

"Ia, tak apa, Sasuke-nii," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum, tanpa ia sadari kini tangannya mengapit erat tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya. Dibiarkan tangan mungil Sakura di sebelahnya tetap mengappit erat tangannya. Dipandanginya Sakura yang mash tersenyum. Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh yang menjalar pada hatinya. Menyusup begitu saja menjalari setiap sudut-sudut hatinya tanpa peringatan. Hangat… Menyenangkan… Dan menyesakkan di saat yang bersamaan. Sasuke tahu, ini… Salah. Bukan ia atau Sakura yang salah. Hanya saja rasa ini salah.

"Sasuke-nii, kemarin sore Naruto-nii me_nembak_ku," ucap Sakura saat mereka telah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Sakura. Bukan hal aneh jika Sakura sebagai gadis yang sudah cukup matang disukai oleh pria, hanya saja… Naruto?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Nii-san!" protes Sakura saat menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Sasuke singkat, ia masih menatap tajam Sakura.

"Hanya mengungkapkan cinta biasa. Hanya saja…" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, ia tampak ragu untuk meneuskan perkataannya.

"Hanya saja apa?"

"…Ya aneh. Soalnya Naruto-nii bilang, tak usah menjawabnya. Karena ia hanya ingin menilai perasaan sahabatnya setelah ia menembakku. Lalu dia bilang, 'beritahu Teme ya kalau aku menembakmu,' begitu," Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, ia memang tak bisa menangkap arti dari perkataan Naruto.

'Dobe sial, dia hanya mendikte ku!'

"Hn," hanya itu komentar singkat dari Sasuke.

"Ko 'hn'?" protes Sakura, "tak ada kata lain apa?"

"Memangnya kau menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya," Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, "maksudku, Naruto-nii kan baik. Aku menyukainya sebagai kakak, bukan pria pada wanita," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit melunakkan pandangannya. Ia buang wajahnya menatap jalan di hadapannya. Hatinya merasa lega saat mendapati satu fakta baru. Sakura hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai kakaknya. Satu pertanyaan muncul setelah itu, Lalu bagaimana Sakura menganggapnya? Ia tahu ini salah… Tapi ia memang mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. Sakura menyayanginya? Jelas… Tapi sayang seperti apa yang dimaksudkan? Sebagai kakak? Atau sebagai pria? Salah…

Ucapan Naruto kemarin siang memenuhi alam pikirannya.

"_**Sasuke, kau tahu… ia bukan adikmu. Hanya adik angkat. Dan kau berhak mencintainya."**_

Sasuke tahu… Ini… Salah…

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu! Kita pulang," ucap Sasuke datar. Dan mobil mereka pun menuju kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut perak sedang menatap seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang memainkan sebuah grand piano di aula music Universitas Konoha. Pria itu kagum akan permainan sempurna gadis itu. Nada-nada yang mengalir lembut tapi memiliki kesan teguh dan ketetapan hati dari permainan gadis itu membiusnya. Tak sadar saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Mengamati Sakura seperti biasa?" komentar orang itu setelah mengangkat tangannya di bahu pria yang sedari tadi mengamati permainan indah Sakura.

"Seperti biasa," jawab pria berambut perak itu, Kakashi pada orang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Dia yang kau bimbing di kelulusan nanti kan?"

"Tentu, Obito. Aku yang akan mengantarnya ke altar kelulusan terbaik tahun ini, kalau perlu sampai ke altar suci" ucap Kakashi sambil bergurau.

Obito hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "meskipun dia Uchiha?"

"Sekalipun Uchiha, ia hanya sepupu jauhku. Ku rasa tak ada masalah," Kakashi berucap sambil tersenyum aneh. Senyum yang tak akan pernah ditunjukkannya pada mendiang ibunya.

"Mengakui darah Uchiha?" Obito tahu ini adalah hal tersensitive dari kehidupan Kakashi. Tapi ia hanya tak ingin Kakashi salah mengambil langkah hanya karena gadis yang ini menjadi pusat tatapan mereka. Tak ingin luka lama sahabatnya kembali menganga setelah sekian lama berusaha disembuhkan, meski harus menanggung malu sepanjang hidupnya, terutama masa kanak-kanak Kakashi yang tak bisa dibilang baik.

"Tanpa adanya darah kotor itu pun, ku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya," ucap Kakashi dengan nada sinis.

Obito hanya mengangkat bahunya, "ku harap keputusanmu lah yang terbaik. Untukmu, gadis itu, juga para Uchiha."

Kakashi tahu ini… Salah…

.

.

Tsunade, Bangsawan Senju yang dihormati , yang menikah dengan Madara Uchiha, pewaris utama Bangsawan Uchiha. Hidup mereka terasa sempurna. Dikaruniai seorang putra tunggal bernama Sakumo Uchiha. Arus kehidupan mereka tampak berada dalam garis tenang dan nyaman. Tak terganggu oleh isu apapun yang dapat membuat semuanya keluar dari jalur kebahagiaan. Sampai kabar itu muncul di permukaan. Skandal hubungan Madara dengan gadis desa yang tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya sebelum menikah dengan Tsunade tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupannya . Putra mereka yang bernama Fugaku tiba-tiba muncul dan merebut segala yang pernah diimpikan Tsunade untuk putra tunggalnya, Sakumo.

Belum cukup dengan semua itu. Sang putra tunggal, Sakumo Uchiha memilih mengabdi pada Negara dan pergi berjuang bersama ribuan tentara Konoha di perbatasan, di mana sering terjadi pertempuran yang tak segan meregang nyawa para pelakunya. Dan Tsunade harus menerima saat Sakumo tewas di medan perang. Tak ada yang tahu dimana jasadnya berada. Tsunade pernah mendengar bahwa putranya sempat menikah dan mempunyai anak di daerah perbatasan Konoha. Tapi sampai sekarang, tak ada satu pun wanita yang datang kepadanya, memberinya kabar atau apapun tentang penerus Uchiha dari garis Sakumo.

Kenyataannya sekarang, ia tinggal di kediaman Uchiha dengan cucu-cucu tirinya. Sasuke, anak dari Fugaku Uchiha yang meninggal setahun lalu dan Sakura, putri angkat Fugaku yang dibawanya ke kediaman Uchiha tengah malam 16 tahun yang lalu.

Ia kini tengah melamuh sambil menatap foto Sakumo yang tengah tersenyum di hari di mana ia diterima sebagai tentara kerajaan Konoha kala itu. Dering telepon di ujung ruang pribadinya mengusik lamunannya.

"Shizune, tolong angkatkan telepon itu untukku," perintah Tsunade pada asisten pribadinya yang telah menemaninya hampir selama 20 tahun.

"Baik, Nyonya," jawab Shizune penuh hormat. Ia kembali datang menghadap Tsunade dengan telepon di tangannya.

Tsunade mengambil telepon itu dan mimic wajahnya menunjukkan, ia terkejut dan senang di saat yang bersamaan.

"_**Kakashi nama anak itu."**_

Kabar itu yang menjadi harapan Tsunade selama ini. Cucunya… Ditemukan.

.

.

**TBC

* * *

**

Terimakasih untuk **Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Emi Yoshikuni, Sora Hinase, me, VamPs 9irL, Keiko1310, J0e, Chima Chigoy Hatake, Uzumaki Panda, happyflarg, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, Kuroneko Hime-un, SasuChiha LowVeRezZ, gieyoungkyu, Rievectha Herbst, 4ntk4-ch4n, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Jasmine chan, Kiran-Angel-Lost, Nu-Hikari Uchiha, Uzumakikyubi, Hikari 'the princess blue, Arzhetty.**

Tanpa kalian, saya tak akan mengapdet fic ini. Hehe… #digampar.

**aya^^05092010**


End file.
